


Bardo State - Sospiro, Kahlan&Cara

by s3ri4lnumb3r



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, LOTS femslash, With A Twist, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s3ri4lnumb3r/pseuds/s3ri4lnumb3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mord-Sith believe emotions must be covered. Sadness, remorse, love... "<br/>― Cara, to Kahlan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bardo State - Sospiro, Kahlan&Cara




End file.
